Tense
by Anneliza
Summary: Someone's in trouble. Who and why?
1. Chapter 1

AN: WOOT! ANOTHER new story! Aren't you glad?

"We are not going over this again!"

"You can't control me! I'm not a child and you're not my parent!"

"I took care of you since you were little and got you a job!"

"You were forced to take care of me and that job ended up with all of us like this!"

"Well you're still alive! Be grateful for that!"

"This existence is deplorable! I did not wish for this to happen!"

"Well then you should have made an effort to stop the research!"

"Maybe I was too nervous and little to try!"

"Well whose fault is that?"

"This conversation is pointless!"

The door slammed into the wall as it flew open and a small teen stalked out.

Inside the cold room, a blond man fumed.

'I hate dealing with teenagers,' he thought to himself and sighed. 'He's basically my son, my other son. My second "son" is the same way. We talk and end up fighting and then he runs off.'

He sighed to himself again. 'Why are teenagers so irritating?'

He walked into the next room to get back to work and cool off.

The small teen reached his room and threw himself face down on his bed.

He lay quietly for a while to regain his composure.

'He can be such a pain sometimes. I know he means well but the way he pesters me about such trivial things is so annoying!'

The door opened and a face peered in.

"Are you okay?" the face called in a concerned voice.

He mumbled a 'yes' into the bedding.

"It doesn't sound like you mean it," the visitor replied and stepped into the room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the small teen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled again.

The visitor put a hand on the teen's back.

"You can't lie to me. What happened?" he soothed.

The teen raised an arm from his face and peered through the gap at the older boy.

"Please?" he begged quietly.

The teen sighed to himself and rolled over onto his back.

"I just had a fight. That's all," he finally admitted.

The older boy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you sure that's it?"

The teen nodded once.

The older boy narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me! I could hear the yelling in my room!"

The teen lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The older boy's eyes softened and he lowered his voice. "What happened? The truth this time," he said sternly.

The teen took a breath.

"I'm not even sure. We just fight about the most random and redundant topics. Whenever I see him lately we just end up yelling." He looked sad, an unusual expression for the usually impassive boy. "I walk in the door and he demands why I'm two minutes late! I hand him the wrong beaker and I get a lecture about the importance of correctly labeling everything in the lab! I don't know what happened but he's very short-tempered now."

The older boy reached down and brushed the bangs out of the teen's face.

"I still think about him as a mentor and parental figure and still care about him as much as possible, but things are very tense." If he could cry, tears would be flooding his eyes. "He's the only person who ever took care of me and I can't remember my real parents so that just makes us closer, but" he stopped. "I don't know what to do."

The older boy scrutinized the teen's face. 'This is really bothering him. Nothing usually stirs his "emotions", but this situation was really affecting him.'

"I think he's just stressed. He's been getting a lot of pressure to finish his experiments and maybe you're presence makes it worse."

'That's true. He has been put under a lot of pressure lately and I haven't been very attentive when I'm helping him.'

"Maybe you should just go talk to him? Apologizing might help," the older boy suggested.

The teen nodded and crossed to the door.

"I'll be right back."

The older boy nodded, understanding that the teen had to go.

"Good luck," he called softly as the door closed.

* * *

The teen entered the lab find it empty.

"Hello?"

Silence.

He strolled through the basement rooms and finally heard voices coming from behind a mostly closed door.

Peering through the crack, he saw the blond man talking to a much bigger pair of men.

He could see that the blond man was slightly trembling against the wall.

"I-I swear that it'll be finished in 3 days. I need time to make sure it'll perform all the functions you requested."

The burly men stared down at him and didn't respond for a few minutes.

"Fine. 3 days," one of them replied. "If it isn't finished, then we'll be back. And if we have to come back, we'll be mad," he leaned down to glare in the man's face, "and you don't want to see us angry."

He straightened and the pair strolled out of the room.

The teen hid in the shadows as they passed.

Inside the storage room panicked breathing could be heard.

* * *

AN: I really hate to use those page breaks. I wish MY page breaks carried over but they don't! :( So! This was meant to be a oneshot but that didn't happen...and if you know me (or you've been to my page and know what I like to write about), you'll be able to guess who the three characters are! But if you can't the names ARE used in the next chapter.

I'm actually working on that now. The page is pulled open next to this page and I'm typing it so it should be up soon!

See ya then! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2! Chappie 3 is on the way!

AN: WARNING! If you haven't figured out who the characters are the guesswork is about to be taken away. Sorry.

EDIT: I apologize for possible OOCness…

The teen ran into the room to see the blond man laying unconscious on the ground.

"Vexen!"

He ran up to the body and started shaking his shoulder.

Slowly the scientist came around.

"Zexion?" he asked with confusion in his eyes. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to apologize for being careless," he replied. "What's going on?"

Vexen's eyes grew wide.

"N-nothing. Why would you think anything was going on?"

Zexion lowered his eyes and glared.

"Vexen," he started with barely suppressed anger, "I could hear you being threatened. Don't say that nothing is happening. Don't you dare lie to me!"

Vexen was surprised by Zexion's outburst.

"Z-Zexion. What's wrong?" he asked with shock written all over his face.

"You lied to me!" Zexion's eyes were on fire with fury. "How could you do that? You're my father! You're supposed to set a good example for your children! How am I supposed to respect you when you lie to me? I care about you and you turn around and do that!"

Vexen was so alarmed by Zexion's yells that he couldn't respond.

"Tell me!" Zexion screamed in his face.

Vexen finally managed a response.

"Y-you called me your father…" he said dazedly.

Zexion looked confused.

"Well of course. You took care of me since Ansem took me to the castle. You're the closest thing I have to a parent since I lost my real ones."

"I thought you hated me. We fight all the time."

"Ever heard of teenage angst? I have raging hormones constantly and will have forever. It's not fair but that's how it is." He shrugged.

"So you still think of me that way?" Vexen asked hopefully.

"Yes, you're basically my dad and you always will be." Vexen smiled slightly. "Now!" Zexion's face grew serious again. "What's going on down here?"

Vexen swallowed.

"Well, I really don't want to tell you." He looked at Zexion pleadingly.

"You have to tell me!" Zexion said as he glared at Vexen.

Vexen looked away.

"If I tell you, you'll be involved and I don't want that."

"I might be able to think of a way to help you."

"No! It's bad enough as it is!"

"Vexen, please."

Vexen sighed.

"I really don't want to do that, but I need help." He took a deep breath. "Okay, about a month ago I was approached by a group of men and told me they'd pay me a million munny if I'd make them a potion. I made it and was rewarded greatly. I learned the name of their group and discovered that they were from a mob. After that, I told them of my findings and instead of being influenced by munny, I was threatened. I was forced to make a weapon for them. It was due a few days ago but I managed to get a couple more days to finish it. I don't want to but I don't want to die either!"

Zexion listened carefully until the end of the story.

"So your life is more important than countless thousands that could be ended by the weapon you're working on?" he demanded.

Vexen blanched.

"Well," he paused for a second, "well- I mean- what I said wasn't" he stuttered.

"What you meant was 'I'm a coward who won't stand up to a terrorist and would rather watch men, women, and children die than lose his own life."

Vexen was silent for a long time.

"You're right. I'm a coward," he finally said. "I'm going to stop working on that weapon and destroy it. Well those men come back I'll tell them that I'm not going to work for them ever again!"

Zexion smiled. "Good. I'm proud of you. That's the kind of situation that I can look up to."

* * *

The three days passed and the men returned.

Vexen had told Zexion to stay away from the basements while he talked to them.

Zexion waited until Vexen had been gone for about fifteen minutes before putting his book down and creeping to the labs.

He walked in quietly and headed for the door behind which he had heard Vexen talking to the men.

As he drew close, he could hear voices.

"I know that I didn't finish," Vexen's voice was forceful and angry, "but that's because I destroyed it! I won't help you murder anyone!"

"Oh really?" a haughty voice responded. "I wouldn't do that. Do you remember what we discussed?"

"Yes I do! I refuse to aid you anymore! I wish I had never taken that munny! It's tainted!"

Zexion could tell that Vexen was standing his ground and probably shaking slightly.

For some reason at that moment the voices stopped.

"Is that so? Well then, maybe we can change your mind. Davidson, can you bring the snoop you found?"

Zexion puzzled about what that could mean.

'The snoop?'

He didn't have long to ponder before a pair of rough hands grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall and into the room with Vexen and the other men.

"Vexen, it seems as though we found someone in the hall. Do you recognize this kid?" the leader asked.

Vexen stiffened slightly.

"No. He must have snuck in and wandered down here," he lied.

"Really?" the leader raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Vexen nodded.

"Well then why don't we get rid of the spy?" He crossed to Zexion and slid a small dagger under his chin.

Zexion tried to squirm away from the cold blade but the rough hands kept him in place.

"No!" Vexen yelled.

The leader smirked and turned to the blond scientist.

"So, the little boy is important to you?"

"No, he just works here! And I said I wasn't going to let you kill anymore!"

"This runt works here?" he asked with a laugh.

Zexion tried to get his hands free to attack the man in front of him.

"I'm not a runt! Everyone here is just quite large. Also, I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen!"

The leader grinned evilly.

"That was a bad thing to say, runt. I hate teenagers so much! I'd love to kill you."

"Stop it! Don't kill him, he's just a child!" Vexen yelled.

"He seems quite important to you," he said slowly.

"He's just a co-worker," Vexen said calmly.

"I just can't believe that," the leader said and pressed the blade into Zexion's neck.

"Zexion!"

The leader laughed as Vexen ran forward to stop him, but he had already pulled the dagger away.

Drops of blood ran down Zexion's neck.

"Do you care to tell me the real relationship between you two or shall I force it out of you?"

"We just work together!" Vexen cried out.

"I refuse to believe that." He pressed the dagger back into Zexion's neck.

"Stop! Please!" Vexen sobbed.

"How are you connected?"

"He's my adopted son," Vexen said in defeat, hanging his head to look at the ground.

"Interesting," the leader said with relish. "Well then, to make sure that you make us what we ask for, we're going to take him with us."

"What? You've already made you're point! I'm going to restart that weapon!"

"This is just collateral to make sure that it's exactly to our requirements. We'll be back in a month."

He turned to the door and started to leave.

"A month! Don't take him for a month! He's a scientist-in-training and helps me in the lab. He could help me make the weapon the way you want it!" he pleaded.

"Can't do that, we need to make sure that we get what we want. If you finish within the moth, you'll get him back."

"You know that I can get out of this, right?" Zexion piped up. "I have power and I can't be restrained."

The leader turned to him again.

"You're name's Zexion, right?"

He nodded.

"Well then, this should help." He took a bandage out of his pocket and wrapped it around his eyes. "I know about your powers. You have to see to cast an illusion and without your eyes, that can't happen, but just to make sure-" He pulled the dagger back out of his boot and in a less than a heartbeat dragged it across the bandage.

Blood instantly soaked the bandage and the leader smiled in a self-satisfied way and stepped back.

Vexen was frozen where he was standing.

"Consider this a warning, Vexen. You don't do what we want, and this runt loses a lot more than his eyes."

He smirked again and left. His men following behind him, one carrying Zexion because he couldn't walk from his newly lost eyesight and weak knees from fighting passing out.

"See you in a month," the leader threw over his shoulder.

* * *

AN: Yay! It's the mob! ^-^ I'm on a mob-high right now...I don't know why but I am.

I went around telling my friends that I had blinded Zexion and they were like "What?" So I had to explain the story because they hadn't read it. Then I realized I always abuse the emo looking one.

Again, sorry for the OOCness, but it fit better.

Zexion's in trouble. BIG trouble.

I really didn't think this story would go this way when I started it. As I said, it was supposed to be a oneshot.

AHH! It's almost 3 AM and I have school! ARGH! But I need food before I go to sleep. My stummy is rumbling too much for me to sleep now. *I say 'stummy' when I'm tired or feeling very childish.*

I'm gonna work on 'Tense Chappie 3'!

See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: More OOCness coming up!

"Well runt," the leader announced as he stepped into the house, "welcome to your new home."

He turned to man carrying Zexion, a different one than the one that caught him. He could still see blood seeping through the bandages around his eyes.

"Take him downstairs, cell one, and get him a new bandage. That one's soaked through."

He strolled off to another part of the house while the man carried Zexion to cell one.

"He's not that bad," a deep voice rumbled.

It took Zexion a few seconds to realize that the voice was coming from the large man carrying him.

"Really? Tell that to my eyes," he said sarcastically as he motioned to the bloodstained bandage.

"Well, when he wants something, he's going to do anything to get it. It's just the way he is. He really wants that weapon, so he made sure he got it. Taking you was the only way." He sighed. "He should treat you pretty well as long as he doesn't want something from you. If he does, I'll try and keep him from hurting you too bad."

'He reminds me of Lexeaus,' Zexion thought.

"What's your name?" he asked the burly man.

"Me?" he asked with surprise in his voice. "I'm Jones."

"Thanks Jones."

"Umm…you're welcome?"

Jones wasn't used to such polite words.

They reached a large metal door.

"We're here," he said so Zexion would know why he had stopped.

"I assumed as much when you ceased walking forward," he replied.

Jones pushed the door open and carried Zexion over to the pile of straw that served as a bed.

He laid him on it and stood up.

"I'm goin' to go get some fresh bandages and some water. I'll be back soon."

He left and locked the door behind him.

Zexion lay back on the straw and thought.

He didn't want Vexen to make that weapon, but he didn't want to stay here either.

If he could just get back, Vexen could help him.

"Right now I'm useless to the Organization. If I can't see, I can't carry out my missions. I'm worthless," he said to the ceiling.

"You stop that!" an angry voice called out. "You're not worthless! You lost your eyesight because you got caught in the middle!"

Zexion realized that Jones had just re-entered the room.

He picked his way over the debris on the floor to kneel next to Zexion. He made him sit up so he could wash his face.

"Stay still," he warned. "This is probably going to hurt."

Zexion balled his hands into fists.

Jones reached to grab hold of the bandage.

"Ready?"

Zexion nodded.

Jones slowly pulled the bandage. He winced every time it caught and Zexion tightened his fists each time.

Eventually the bandage came all the way off.

Zexion's face was covered in blood and his eyes had a gash through them.

Jones picked up a cloth and dipped it the water. He brought it up to Zexion's face and carefully cleaned away the dry blood.

Fresh blood quickly replaced the old and Jones finished and wrapped a new bandage and the boy's head.

"There," Jones finally said as he tucked the edge in. "Done."

He sat back and watched as Zexion touched his face.

"It's weird. I thought that I would be able to see once the bandages were removed, but I couldn't. I guess since he put the bandage on first, then cut me, that he had just tied it so tightly that it hurt."

Jones felt bad for the small boy.

He had walked into a discussion and lost his freedom and his eyes for it.

The pair was quiet for a while.

"I'll change that for you tomorrow," Jones said to break the silence.

"Thanks."

Jones nodded then remembered the small boy next to him was now blind.

"I'm going to get some clean water and some food." He stood up and picked up the bowl of red water.

Zexion lay back down when he heard the door close.

After Jones had fed Zexion and given him some water, he was dismissed for the day.

He was happy that he had the evening off and went home.

It took him about an hour to find the house that his wife had recently moved into.

He walked up the path and knocked on the door.

A small blond girl opened the door slowly.

She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes then recognized him.

"DADDY!"

She hugged his leg until he kneeled down next to her.

He pulled the little girl into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy, why were you gone so long?" she whimpered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Arrabelle. Daddy had to work."

"Okay Daddy."

Jones pulled back and looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Arra, where's Mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen! I'll show you!"

She led him into the house and down the hall to a tiny kitchen.

A tall, blond woman was stirring something in a pan.

"Mommy! Look who's here!" Arrabelle cried out.

The woman turned.

"Danny!"

She dropped the spoon she had been stirring with and ran over to him.

She threw herself in his arms and cried tears of happiness on his shoulder.

"Anna, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. This is the first break I've got from work for a while," he whispered in her ear.

"I know, Danny. Work doesn't let you off very often but I'm glad you came home to see us."

"I missed Arrabelle and Josh."

Anna stepped out of the hug and looked at him.

"Actually, we have one more. That's why we had to move into a bigger house."

She smiled and led him into a back bedroom.

A toddler was sleeping in a crib across from Anna's bed.

"Her name is Clara, she's almost two."

Danny smiled and walked over to the crib.

He looked at the little girl.

The girl had his wife's blond hair.

He reached down and brushed the hair out of the baby's eyes.

She opened her eyes when he pulled his hand away.

"Hi Clara," he said quietly. "I'm your daddy."

"Daaaddy," she said slowly.

"That's right Clara!"

"She finally said her first word!" Anna gasped.

Danny always got his kids to say their first words.

Clara rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Ssh Clara, you need to sleep now," he murmured.

"Otay Daddy."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Danny stood up and Anna hugged him again.

"Where's Josh?" he asked.

"He's out. He should be back soon though."

They walked into the kitchen and Anna resumed cooking.

"I'm happy that you're working hard because we were able to live better, but we all miss you."

"I know Anna; I miss all of you too. I wish work would let me off more."

The door opened and a shaggy-haired teen stalked in.

"Hey Mom. I'm home."

He looked up and saw Jones.

"Dad!"

He ran up to Jones.

"Hey Josh. How are you?"

"I'm good! You're finally back!"

He hugged his father tightly.

"Only for tonight though Josh. I got the evening off."

"Oh." His face dropped.

"But we can still hang out before I leave."

"Okay!"

His face brightened again, bright blue eyes shining.

All of his kids had their mother's bright blue eyes; the girls both had Anna's blond hair, but Josh had his dark brown.

"Go change and meet me outside."

Josh ran into his room to change into some shorts and a T-shirt.

"I'm glad you're spending time with the kids. They're lonely without you."

"I know, Anna. I'd love to be home more, but work won't let me."

He strolled over to his wife and hugged her.

Josh ran back into the room and Jones stepped away from Anna.

"I'll spend time with you later, okay?" he said to Anna.

She nodded.

"Just have fun."

Jones took his kids outside and played with them until Arrabelle was too tired to keep his eyes open.

He tucked his kids in, kissed them goodnight, and said goodbye.

Then he and his wife shared a night together.

* * *

A Zexion and Jones based chapter. Vexen is coming up in the next one.

Okay so I wrote this chapter out at school yesterday in this notebook I got for Christmas and I was really happy with it. Then I read back through it and realized that the order didn't make sense. So I moved the beginning of this chapter to the beginning of next chapter, moved the ending to the beginning, and wrote and new ending. (All at school today! I brought my laptop and worked on this in class. I have dedication to this story and you readers!)

So that makes the next chapter halfway done!

I'll finish it and put it up soon.

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Dedicated to HikariFighter for giving me my first review for this story and forcing me to go on.

Zexion had been gone for a week.

Since he had been taken, Vexen had locked himself in his lab.

The other members wondered what had disturbed the scientist enough to completely withdraw from the rest of the castle.

He could throw himself into his experiments, but he would never lock the door or deny anyone entrance; especially not Marluxia.

Marluxia was confused and angry. Vexen NEVER avoided him, no matter what.

By the end of the first week, Vexen's confinement came to Xemnas's attention.

He attempted to portal into the basement labs, but was unable.

After trying unsuccessfully three more times, he gave up and was forced to walk.

'How degrading,' he thought to himself. 'I am Xemnas, leader of Organization 13, and I have to walk.'

When he reached Vexen's favorite lab, he found the door covered in solid ice; Vexen's trademark.

The ice was slowly letting off puffs of smoke.

"Dry ice," Xemnas commented. "He really wants to be left alone."

He couldn't touch the ice unless he wanted to burn his skin.

Summoning his twilight thorns, he started hurling them at the door.

Ice chunks flew off the door and he stepped back from the burning blocks.

The thorns reached the door and started forcing their way inside.

When a sizeable hole was made, Xemnas dismissed the thorns and made his way inside.

The lab was empty so he walked into the next one, and the next one, and the next one until he found a familiar blond head busily working.

Xemnas noticed a change in the scientist. His eyes were bloodshot; hair was pulled into a messy ponytail with pieces sticking out everywhere. He seemed frazzled and his limbs were shaking as he scurried around.

"Vexen." The man jumped and looked up at his Superior with fear in his eyes.

"Xemnas," his voice wavered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. It reached me that our scientist had locked himself away so I came to see why," he replied nonchalantly.

Vexen continued to speak in his high-pitched, nervous voice. "Oh, I just started an interesting experiment and didn't wish to be disturbed."

Xemnas raised his eyebrows.

"That's strange. Usually you let everyone in and work in the first lab, not this dingy one in the back."

"Just a change of location," Vexen trilled.

Xemnas looked around the room at the old equipment. There were plenty of tools and such, but something was missing.

He thought about it and figured it out.

"Vexen, where's 6?"

Vexen stiffened and his already huge eyes grew wider.

"Upstairs somewhere I suppose."

"Really? I haven't seen him lately. I know he's small but I don't think I overlooked him."

Vexen laughed nervously at his Superior's joke.

"We all assumed that he was down here."

"Maybe he took a break and left the castle for some fresh air. Are you sure he's not on a mission?"

"Yes. He doesn't have any missions in a while. No one has seen him in a week. What happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe he left the Organization?"

Xemnas leaned forward and met Vexen's scared gaze with his cold one.

"You know where he is Vexen, I know you do."

Vexen shook his head frantically.

"Tell me," Xemnas demanded.

Vexen stared back into Xemnas's glare finally pulled his eyes away in defeat.

"He was kidnapped."

* * *

"Jones, why do you work here?"

Zexion and Jones were sitting on the floor facing each other.

Jones stayed with Zexion every day to talk and keep him company while he took care of him.

"I have a wife and three kids," he replied. "We were very poor and needed money. I joined and they were able to live a better life in a nicer place. My wife just moved into a three bedroom house actually. I really don't like this job most of the time because it keeps me away from my family so often. My younger daughter is almost two and I just met her last week. My other daughter is almost eight and my son is thirteen." He sighed. "You remind me of him so I take good care of you just like I would for my son."

Zexion understood.

"I appreciate it. I like talking to you. It's nicer than just being locked in a room and ignored."

Jones looked at his watch.

"It's time to change your bandage."

"Okay."

Jones picked up the bowl of water and a cloth and proceeded to peel off the bloody bandage and clean Zexion's face.

"If you're son is thirteen, how old are you?" Zexion asked as Jones washed his cheek.

"I'm 30. We were young when were we married and had our first kid." He wrung out the cloth and continued cleaning Zexion's cheek. "His name is Josh, and he's not the greatest kid since I'm gone so much, but I still love him."

Zexion tilted his face and frowned.

"What does that feel like?"

"What? Love?"

Zexion nodded.

"Amazing. I love my wife and kids and they love me."

Zexion's face drooped.

"I can't love," he muttered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm in the Organization. I'm part of the original six that created the Organization even though I was about 8 at the time. I was adopted by Vexen and Ansem a couple years before that."

"And you don't love Vexen?"

"No. I can't. I don't have a heart."

"What about before you 'died'?" Jones asked.

Zexion thought back.

"Umm…I'm not sure."

"Think hard."

Zexion tried to remember.

"It was about ten years ago that I lost my heart. And I was about 8 like I said so it's hard to remember that long."

"Well, I guess that-"

"I think I did," Zexion decided at he interrupted Jones. "I think I loved him a lot. He took me in after I lost my parents. He cared for me, and though I never showed it, I loved him for taking me in." Zexion

"I knew you loved him. The way he stood up for you shows that he loves you too."

'Vexen loves me?' Zexion thought. The idea made him smile.

* * *

AN: If you can't tell, I really like the thought that Zexion and Vexen have a father/son relationship. And it's even better when they love each other that way!

FYI, Demyx might be reappearing soon to try and figure out where Zexion went.

See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"Vexen, what do you mean 'kidnapped'?" Xemnas asked.

Vexen refused to meet Xemnas's burning glare.

"I meant that he was taken away without his volition," Vexen explained.

"By who?"

"I don't know. I never knew their names."

"Then how do you know them?"

"What makes you think I knew them?" Vexen demanded.

"Because Zexion isn't stupid enough to get caught up in anything dangerous like this."

Vexen went red with embarrassment from the insult.

"Superior, that was a little harsh, don't you think?" he asked weakly.

"No. Not even Ienzo would let himself be in the middle of whatever mistake you've made."

Vexen hung his head in shame.

"You're really quite a bad caretaker aren't you Vexen?"

Vexen's head shot back up as he glared at Xemnas.

"Don't you DARE say that! I took great care of him as Even and I still do! I'm sorry I was forced to help someone and he got kidnapped!" Vexen raged. "Do you think I WANTED to see them bring him in and blind him? Do you think that I honestly care so little about him that I was happy they took him away?" he yelled.

Xemnas lowered his eyes from their amused position and glared at Vexen.

"Vexen! You do not have a heart anymore, stop acting like you can feel," he commanded.

"That doesn't even make sense! Emotions aren't connected to the heart; they're connected to the brain and certain glands!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, 4!"

"If you try to tell me that I didn't take good care of Ienzo OR Zexion, I WILL RAISE MY VOICE!"

"Vexen, calm down or I'll have Axel FORCE you to!" Xemnas shouted.

Vexen stopped yelling but the fire in his eyes was still evident.

"That's better," Xemnas commented. "We need to figure out a way to get our sixth member back. He's rather important."

"Rather important?" Vexen spat. "It's nice to know how you think of us."

"Be quiet Vexen! I am your Superior! You cannot talk to me that way!"

"If you insult the way I took care of Ienzo, I WILL snap Xemnas!"

"How can you possibly be upset about something from your past life?"

"Because it was important to me!"

Xemnas fell silent.

* * *

Axel emerged into the Gray Area.

The other eight members were sitting or standing around waiting for him to return.

"Axel, what's going on in the basements?"

The redhead turned to the speaker.

"From the sound of things, shortstuff's been taken."

The other members gasped.

"We knew that he hadn't been seen in a while but I would have never guessed he was missing."

"I agree Xaldin," Lexeaus said. "I truly believed that he was working with Vexen in the basements."

A laugh emanated from Larxene.

"And what is so funny Larxene?" Lexeaus demanded.

"Oh nothing." She chuckled. "It's just obvious that you didn't hear all the yelling a few weeks ago."

"What yelling?" Xaldin asked.

"Zexy and Vexen were fighting," Demyx said quietly.

They all turned to look at where Demyx sat in the corner.

He had been rather depressed since he had lost Zexion.

"About what?"

"Zexy wasn't sure. They just yelled at each other a lot. I told him to try apologizing and he left to attempt that." He took a deep breath. "When he came back he was different. He avoided me and spent a lot of time in his room. About three days after he changed, I couldn't find him anymore."

"That must have been when he disappeared," Xaldin said slowly.

"Zexy's really gone?" Demyx asked with tears in his eyes.

Xigbar walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah kid. I'm sorry."

Demyx instantly started crying on Xigbar's shoulder.

"Does Vexen or Superior have any idea where he might be?" Xigbar called from his position next to Demyx.

"Not that I heard," Axel replied.

"Is Zexy- is Zexy hurt?" Demyx asked in between sobs.

"I'm sure he's fine kiddo," Xigbar soothed.

"Hey Xigbar, since you're there, why don't you take Demyx to his room?" Axel suggested.

Xigbar looked up at Axel to receive a knowing look.

"Yeah. Sure."

He got up and pulled Demyx from the floor.

"Come on kiddo."

He led Demyx out of the room and to Demyx's bedroom.

Axel waited until he got back to continue the discussion.

"So Axel, IS he hurt?" Xaldin asked as soon as Xigbar sat back down.

"Yes," he said simply. "He's blind."

"Those bastards blinded Zexion?" Lexeaus yelled. "I'll kill all of them!"

He summoned his tomahawk.

"Calm down Lex! We don't even know where he is! What if we did, and you attacked their base and ended up killing Zexion in the process?" Xaldin yelled.

Lexeaus glared at him but dismissed his weapon.

"When we find him and get him safely away, you may kill them."

Lexeaus nodded in approval.

* * *

It was quiet inside cell one.

Jones was sitting with his back against the door and Zexion was lying on the straw bed.

"Jones?"

Jones turned to look at boy.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

Jones was startled by the simple question.

He looked at his watch.

"It's almost midnight," he answered.

"Can you see the stars?"

Jones looked out the small, barred window near the top of the room.

"Yeah. Lots of them."

What do they look like?"

Jones thought for a while.

"Pretty," he finally said.

Zexion didn't reply.

"Why?" Jones asked.

"Because I never see the stars. They were always there and I never really saw them. I always took them for granted and looked through them." He sighed. "Now I never will," he said sadly.

Jones looked at the boy and determined to always appreciate the stars and the sight he had been given.

* * *

AN: MORE OOCNESS!

I tried to pick up on Vexen's and Xemnas's conversation where I left off. AND I DID! Without looking!

Yeah, but my English teacher would be proud. SYMBOLISM! I wrote SYMBOLISM! In my English class! YAY!

Chapter 6 was also written today so I just need to type it up! Get ready for it! *I type really slowly though...*

See ya then!


	6. Chapter 6

'Today is the last day of the month I gave to Vexen to finish what I asked for,' the leader thought to himself. 'That means I have to give the boy back if the weapon is up to my standards.'

The leader scowled. He didn't like giving things back.

'I don't have to take him with me. What if Vexen hadn't finished? Then if I gave him back, it wouldn't be a fair exchange. I'll keep him for a little longer.'

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jones walked in the door and waited politely.

"Yes?" the leader asked uncaringly.

"Well sir, its Zexion's last day here so I came to ask you what time I need to collect him."

"You won't. We aren't taking him with us."

"But sir! You promised that we'd only have him for one month! That ends tomorrow! We MUST give him back!"

"Silence Jones!" the leader shouted.

Jones closed his mouth in shock.

"Learn your place," the leader said coldly. "You are dismissed."

Jones left.

"Stupid man," the leader said as the door closed. "Questioning me? He WILL learn his place."

* * *

"Vexen, just give him the decoy weapon you made, get Zexion, and come back here with him. We'll get you two away and the group will attack them for taking our sixth member."

Vexen nodded.

"Okay Xemnas. I'll be back soon."

He turned and walked to the arranged meeting spot.

Three people stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you have it?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Vexen replied simply.

"Put it in the box," the voice commanded.

Vexen spotted a wooden crate and placed the little gun inside.

"Step away."

Vexen walked back to where he had been standing.

"Now where's Zexion?" he demanded.

"Not here," the leader replied lazily.

"What?" Vexen took a step back in shock. "Where is he?"

"Safely staying in one of our cells."

"You bastards! You were supposed to give him back today!"

"We had to make sure that you finished, and finished all of our requirements. We'll test it and if we like it, you'll get him back."

"Bastard!"

"I suggest you leave so we can test the weapon. If we like, you'll get him back."

Vexen's breath caught in his throat but the men didn't notice.

"Hopefully we'll see you soon," the leader said with a slight threat.

The trio left and Vexen ran back out to Xemnas.

"You ready? We'll-where's Zexion?"

"They-they didn't bring him. He' still with them at their base."

"Darn them! It's a good thing we added the tracker so we know where they're taking the weapon."

"That's a small comfort."

* * *

"This looks pretty good on the outside," the leader said as he inspected the small gun in his hand. "But I'd better test it."

He got out of the chair in his room and started walking to cell one.

Jones was stationed outside the door.

"Jones, let me into the cell."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Don't question me Jones," he snapped. "You won't like what happens."

"Sorry sir."

He unlocked the door and stepped out of the way.

As the leader passed, he whispered, "Please don't hurt him."

When the door opened, Zexion sat up.

"Jones?" he asked. "No. Whoever you are, you don't smell like mint like Jones, you smell like sour milk. I can't pinpoint who you are, but your scent is familiar."

"You don't remember me?" the leader said with fake disappointment. "That hurts my feelings." He grinned slightly.

"You!" Zexion yelled as he figured out who was in the room with him. "Get out!"

The leader strolled up to Zexion and hit him in the face.

"Don't order me around in my own house! You're a prisoner, understand?"

Zexion refused to give in.

"I'll do whatever I want!"

The leader hit him again.

A trickle of blood spilled out of Zexion's mouth and over his lip to his chin.

"Davidson, could you hold him still for me?"

A burly man walked over and grabbed both of Zexion's arms and kept him in place.

"Now to try out what your 'father' made for me."

He spat out the word 'father' like it was acid.

The leader took the small gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Zexion.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

AN: Ooh! Cliffhanger!

Yeah so the leader is a butt and he's going to wreck a lot of lives as the story goes on. Probably. I don't like him.

I'm glad that Zexion and Vexen are standing up for themselves!

So sorry for the short chapter, (Note: I try to make all of my chapters around a thousand words long but this one is only like 700 something...I think)

That's all for now, see ya soon!


	7. Chapter 7

An explosion shook the room.

Smoke filled the room as someone yelled in pain.

Jones threw the door open and ran in.

The draft he created allowed the smoke to dissipate and the room cleared.

The leader was on the floor cradling his bloody hand to his chest.

Davidson was kneeling next to him trying to take care of his boss.

Zexion was lying on his back on the other side of the room.

Jones crossed over to Zexion to help him.

There was a gash on the back of his head that was bleeding heavily, dying his blue hair red.

The bandage across his eyes was damp and dripping.

A small amount of blood still trickled out of his mouth.

Jones bent down to sit him against the wall to clean his face.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" the leader yelled.

Jones jumped and scooted away from the motionless teen.

The leader struggled to his feet, ignoring Davidson's attempts to keep him lying down.

He strolled over to the teen and glared down at him.

"He did something. The gun exploded in my hand and burned me." He took a deep breath. "I was sure that he had to see to use his powers, so I took his sight away. Apparently I was wrong."

He continued glaring at Zexion's limp form then kicked him in the side.

"Sir! That's a bit much!" Jones exclaimed.

"JONES!" the leader roared. He turned to the shocked man. "When will you learn not to question me?" The leader paused and thought for a minute. "Jones, I want you to take the week off. You will not be paid during that time and you cannot come back here. This is your punishment."

Jones stared at his leader.

"R-really, sir?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes. Go get ready."

"Thank you, sir!"

Jones ran out of the room.

The leader turned to Davidson.

"Davidson, I want you to follow Jones and find his house, and in three days, kill anyone you find inside."

Davidson nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Right now though, I would like you to chain him," he indicated Zexion "to the wall so he can't attack us anymore."

"Yes, sir," he repeated.

"The two of them will learn their place," the leader spat.

In a few minutes, Zexion was chained to the cold wall with his arms and legs spread away from each other.

"Sweet dreams, runt," the leader jeered and walked out the door.

* * *

"That was a dirty trick!" Lexeaus yelled. "Not only did they not take Zexion, they didn't even bring anything to prove he's alive!"

"Alive?" Demyx asked; fear more than obvious. "You mean he could be dead?"

"No kiddo," Xigbar said as he crouched down next to Demyx. "He's alive. I know he is." He smiled kindly. "Don't worry, nothing can kill our shortstuff."

Demyx smiled slightly when Xigbar winked jovially.

"Xigbar's right," Lexeaus said warmly, "Zexion's tough. He's not going to stay away from you without a fight, you know that."

"Yeah," Demyx said slowly as his smiled widened, "there's no way he'd be dead. He'd kill himself it he died wherever he is."

"That's the spirit," Xigbar encouraged.

"Yeah," Demyx said again. "I'm gonna go to bed. Okay?"

Xaldin nodded.

"Good idea."

Demyx got up and walked out the door.

He hadn't used a portal since Zexion disappeared; he was too depressed to summon one.

The walk through the corridors gave him time to think away from the other members.

He stopped outside a gray door with the Roman numeral 6 on it.

Demyx stared at the door for a couple minutes before he managed to grab the doorknob and turn it.

He stepped into the standard gray room they all had.

'This room is plain,' he thought.

He looked around and imagined what the room would look like if it was decorated.

It was a deep blue, with floor to ceiling bookshelves lining the walls. There was a small black desk in the corner with a book on it. Opposite Zexion's favorite bookshelf, was his small bed.

It was black wood, like the desk, and had crisp, white sheets on it. It was neatly made because Zexion liked everything neat.

"I'm gonna make his room look like that," he said out loud. "It'll brighten things up and keep me busy until he gets back."

'And it'll be his homecoming present,' he thought to himself.

He set to work.

* * *

Vexen started spending all of his time locked in the basement labs after the attempt to get Zexion failed.

He never let anyone else in and Marluxia was sick of it.

Marluxia made his way down to the labs and started banging on the door.

"Vexen! Let me in!" he yelled.

No one answered.

"How low is he in there?" he demanded.

He stepped back and used thorns to force the door open.

He pushed the remainder of the door out of his way and walked in.

"Vexen?" he called.

Silence.

"Figures. He isn't even listening to see if he has visitors."

Marluxia strolled through the labs to find the scientist.

As he walked, his pink hair bounced around him.

"Vexen!" he called again after he had passed through a few of the labs.

The blond didn't reply.

Marluxia found him in the back lab.

"Vexen," he said slowly.

His boyfriend was fast asleep against one of the lab tables.

He had obviously been working on an experiment for several days and finally caught some rest.

Marluxia used a portal to retrieve a blanket off his bed and draped it around the sleeping man's shoulders.

"I'll let you sleep," he whispered.

He stood up and left.

Vexen smiled in his sleep as Marluxia walked away.

* * *

AN: If you read 'Beach Trip', you'd know that the description of Zexion's room was copied and pasted from that story. Except for one word. If you can figure out what word wasn't included, you're awesome.

Also, if you paid attention to the last chapter, you'd notice that Vexen made a fake gun and that it wasn't Zexion's fault at all! The leader doesn't know that so poor Zexy's getting blamed. And beaten.

This whole story is OOC...woot!


	8. Chapter 8

Zexion woke up several hours later.

"W-what?" he asked, sleep slurring his tongue.

"It's about time," someone said slowly.

"Who's there?" he called.

"You still don't recognize me?" the leader asked with mock pain.

Sour milk reached Zexion's nose.

"Well I'm sorry that I just woke up and wasn't quite concentrating on discerning scents!" he said sarcastically.

"Would you shut up and learn? You don't have free will here!"

Zexion noticed for the first time that he was chained to a wall.

The leader strolled up to the trapped Zexion.

"How do you use your powers?" the leader demanded.

"I use my eyes," he replied.

"LIAR!" the leader roared.

He hit Zexion in the stomach.

"I-It's true," he spluttered as blood streamed out of his mouth.

"Don't lie!" he yelled. "You made the gun explode so I couldn't shoot you! Why? I wasn't going to kill you!"

"I can't make a gun explode."

"Lies!"

The leader hit him in the stomach again.

"It's not," he choked out, "a lie!"

"Then why did the gun explode?" the leader demanded.

"I-I don't know!"

"Tell me the truth!" the leader screamed.

"I am!" Zexion shouted desperately.

"Stop lying! I will beat the truth out of you!"

Each of the leader's words were punctuated by a slam as he continued hitting Zexion.

Zexion was soon covered in blood.

"S-stop," Zexion begged weakly.

He hated himself for begging but he would punish himself for it later.

"Then stop lying!" the leader screeched.

"I'm not!" Zexion practically cried.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Tears of pain and humiliation cascaded down Zexion's face as he was hit over and over.

Eventually he passed out and the leader stopped after a few minutes.

"When you wake up again, you WILL tell me what happened," he said coldly to the unconscious body.

* * *

Jones finished packing everything he would need for the week at home.

Smiling widely as he stood up and walked out the door.

He hummed a nameless tune as his suitcase swung back and forth next to him.

'I'm finally getting to go home for a little while and spend some real time with my family,' he thought happily.

He left the leader's mansion and headed towards his wife's house.

It looked exactly the same as it had before.

A little country farm house surrounded by a white picket fence.

Josh was playing with Arrabelle in the yard.

"Tag!" Arrabelle cried happily as she caught her brother. "You're it!"

Josh smiled and said, "I guess I am."

They both turned at the sound of laughter.

"Dad!" Josh cried as he ran up to his father.

Arrabelle yelled 'Daddy' and sprinted to catch up.

Jones laughed again and caught all both his kids in a big hug.

Josh pulled his head back to look Jones in the eyes.

"Is it just for the night?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

"No Josh, a week."

"A week?" he demanded, his shock sending his eyebrows out of sight.

"Yep. A whole week," Jones replied.

"Awesome!"

"Let's go see Mommy!" Arrabelle yelled.

"Yeah!" Josh joined in. "She's gonna want to see you and you can see Clara! She's learning to talk and walk."

Jones nodded happily and followed his kids into the house.

Anna was feeding Clara in her high chair and making pasta at the same time.

She looked up when she heard the door close.

"Danny!" she called.

"Hey Anna." He smiled at his wife. "I get to stay with you for a week."

"A WEEK?" she shrieked.

"Yep. A whole week."

She flew at him and hugged him tightly.

"That's great! We can spend the week together as a family!"

She started rambling about all the things they could do.

"Mom," Josh interrupted, "we have school this week."

He indicated Arrabelle and himself.

"We can pull you out; I know the officials will understand." She shrugged, "They know about Danny's job."

"Awesome!"

Anna started making a list of the things she wanted to do most with the family and another list of all the things she NEEDED to do.

* * *

Davidson had followed Jones like he had been told to and found his home.

He took note of the two small children playing outside and could see a woman feeding a baby through a window.

He looked for all the ways into the house and all the security surrounding them.

When he found every way possible in, he watched the small family fondly and wished his son was still alive.

The kids led Jones inside and Davidson left.

He plotted ways into the house for the next three days.

After he made sure that his plan was foolproof, Davidson set out for Jones's home.

He watched Jones leave the house and waited until Jones was out of sight before he approached.

He knocked on the door and a small, smiling girl answered.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is your mom home?" Davidson asked.

"Uh huh." She turned and yelled 'Mommy' over her shoulder.

The blond woman with a kind face walked up.

"Who are you?" she demanded slightly.

"I work with Jones," he replied shortly.

"You work with Danny? Well he's not here. What is it? Does he need to go back?"

"No." Davidson looked down at the little girl. "Can I talk to you privately?"

Anna understood what he meant and pushed the little girl out of the doorway.

She knelt next to her and held her tightly.

"Arrabelle, can you find Josh and play with him?"

She nodded.

"Okay Mommy."

Anna grabbed the girl and hugged her.

Small tears slipped out of her eyes and landed on the soft blond hair of the little girl.

"Goodbye sweetie," she whispered in the girl's ear.

She stood up and the little girl ran off to find her brother.

"Shall we go?"

Davidson nodded.

"Do you have a room we can talk in?"

"Yes, my room. I'll show you."

She led Davidson into a back bedroom and he shut the door behind them.

* * *

AN: Poor Zexy. He's being blamed for something he had no hand in!

And poor Jones, his wife is gonna die. D:

I really like Jones and he was just created so he could be a good character in the midst of all the bad mob members.  
He's basically a big teddy bear when it comes to kids because of his own. Any other time he's just business.

Chappie 9 is in progess!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: LONG CHAPTER INCOMING!

"So what does the leader want with me?" Anna asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He wants to kill you and your kids," he said shortly.

She sighed and laid back.

"I thought so," she said sadly.

"The thing is, I don't want to kill you or your kids," Davidson explained. "But, I have to kill at least one of you so that the leader is happy."

"Kill me," she begged.

"I was going to but I wanted to make you understand first."

Davidson turned around to put his jacket down and saw the baby sleeping in the crib.

"Can you take the baby out of the room?"

"Oh, of course."

Picking up Clara, she walked her out to the playpen in the living room.

She placed her carefully inside and walked back into the bedroom.

"Can we get this over with now?" she asked.

Davidson nodded.

"Okay."

He put his jacket on the edge of the crib and pulled his gun out of its holster.

Anna stepped in front of him and waited.

Davidson lined up with her chest and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Jones came home soon.

He walked up to the door and turned the knob.

It wouldn't turn and he was confused.

He knocked and waited for a few minutes for someone to open the door.

Finally Arrabelle opened the door slowly.

She looked up at him with fear filled eyes.

"Daddy!"

She threw herself into his arms and started crying.

"Arrabelle! What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"M-mommy!" she sobbed.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" he demanded.

"She won't move or answer me!"

Jones stood up.

"Where is she?"

"In her room!"

Jones ran to the back bedroom.

Anna was lying on the ground.

"ANNA!" he screamed.

He dropped down beside the body and cradled her in his arms.

"No!"

The blood stain across her chest and on the floor beneath her body was more than evident of a gunshot.

He sobbed over her lifeless form for a long time.

"Now I know why my punishment was to take time off," Jones said slowly. "The leader wanted me to see this."

The door behind him creaked as it opened slightly.

"Daddy?"

Jones turned around to see Arrabelle's little face peering through the small gap.

"Arra."

Arrabelle looked at him with huge eyes.

"What's wrong with Mommy, Daddy?" she asked.

A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye.

He set Anna's body down and held his arms open.

"Come here Arra," he said softly.

Arra ran into his arms and sat on his lap.

"Arra, Mommy's dead," he explained.

"What? Does that mean she won't wake up and take care of me?"

Jones shook his head.

"No sweetie. I'm sorry."

Arrabelle started sobbing.

"Ssh sweetie, it's okay."

Jones let her cry herself out.

"Arrabelle did you see the person who hurt Mommy?" Jones asked sternly.

She nodded.

"He said he work with you, Daddy."

'I was right. It would be a huge coincidence if Anna died while I had a break.'

"Arra, where's Clara and Josh?"

"Clara is in her playpen, and I'm right here."

Jones looked up to see Josh standing in the doorway.

His eyes were sunken and slightly dull.

"She's really dead," he asked, "isn't she?"

Jones nodded.

"Yes Josh."

Josh seemed to look past the scene in front of him.

"I heard the gunshot and came running," he started.

'Josh ran into the house to find a strange man crouched next to Arrabelle.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled as he ran.

The man ignored him and kept whispering to Arrabelle, then stood up.

"I'm not going to kill you. I was forced to kill your mother, but I don't have to kill you."

He walked over and knelt in front of Josh.

The stranger put a hand on Josh's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I need you to take of your family," he commanded slightly. "Your mother is dead and your father will have to leave soon so you're in charge."

He sighed.

"I need you to be strong for your late mother and hold still for a moment.

"Why?"

"Because my boss knows about you, not either of your sisters luckily, but he IS aware of your existence. I'm going to give you a wound that can kill you but I'll heal it before I leave. I will tell my boss that I gave you a death hit and left. They won't target your family after that. I don't want to hurt you, but it could save your life. Understand?"

Josh nodded sternly.

"Yes. Do what you must to save my family," he said with determination.

Davidson pulled Josh's shirt off and pulled his dagger out.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

Josh bit his lip and waited.

Davidson swiftly dragged the blade across Josh's stomach.

Josh refused to let a cry escape.

"I'll heal you in a minute. Lay on the floor first though."

Josh was confused but obeyed.

Davidson pulled a small camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture.

"I have to prove that I killed you and your mother," he explained. "Now I can help you."

He had Josh sit up and pulled a roll of bandages, a small needle, and a spool of thread out of a medi-kit in his pocket.

Davidson quickly sewed the gash shut and wrapped the roll of bandages around the wound securely.

He stood up.

"I have to go now. My boss will wonder why I'm taking so long."

He crossed to the door then turned back.

"Tell your dad I'm sorry, okay? I had to follow orders, but I was once in his place. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Davidson left.

Josh locked the door and tried to cheer Arrabelle up.'

Jones looked at his daughter who was still sitting in his lap.

"What did he say to you, Arra?" he asked softly.

"He said Mommy loves me. He told me all about how much she loved me," she replied quietly as she looked at her small hands.

Jones hugged her and looked at his son.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Uh huh."

He pulled up the corner of his shirt to reveal beige bandages.

"He cleaned me up well. It stung but I beared through it."

"Good boy. I'm proud that you stood up to a complete stranger so Arra wouldn't get hurt. I'm proud that you took the hit so yours sisters wouldn't have to."

The phone started ringing but they ignored it.

Josh heard Clara wake up and walked out to pick her up.

He returned quickly and crossed to his father with the toddler.

Jones took the little girl and set her on his lap next to Arrabelle.

Then he held out an arm to Josh.

"Come here," he said kindly.

Josh practically ran into his father's hug and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you can drop the tough guy act and cry when you need to," Jones whispered in his ear.

The phone stopped ringing and the answering machine clicked on.

"Mrs. Jones?" a bouncy voice started. "This is Shelly from Dr. Oberron's office. We have your test results ready. Congratulations, it's a boy."

Silence rang through the room like a bell.

"Anna was pregnant?" Jones asked slowly.

"I was gonna have a brother?"

Josh leapt to his feet. `

"I'll kill them all!" he yelled.

Jones grabbed the back of his son's shirt and pulled him back down.

"No, I'll do that. The leader thinks you're dead for one thing. And for another, you're only thirteen! You can't take on the mob!"

'And I don't want to poison your heart with murder like mine is,' he thought.

"But Dad!" he protested.

"No Josh," he said simply.

Josh hung his head.

"Don't you think I'd have better luck? I'm just a kid; they wouldn't hurt me too badly."

Jones's heart leapt into his throat.

He used anger to cover his fear.

"Has that mark on your stomach taught you nothing? My boss wanted you dead but Davidson was too good to do that! He didn't kill you but he could have! Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Josh was stunned.

His father never yelled. Never.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked quietly.

Jones sighed.

"We have a boy right now. His name is Zexion and he's seventeen. The leader is treating him horribly. The poor kid was blinded by the leader and beaten. He reminds me so much of you. My job is to take care of him. Feed him, change his bandage, keep him company. He's helpless and I don't want to see you in the same position."

Josh stared at his father.

"Dad, how could you do something like that?" he asked in horror.

"I didn't. The leader did. I had no idea that they were going to do that to him. He shouldn't even be there. He got caught in the middle of a negotiation and was taken away. He hates being there and misses his father and friends. I try and help him bear until he can leave."

"Why haven't you helped him to escape?"

"Because I was worried about you guys, but the leader thinks you're all dead now so I can attack him."

"Yeah!"

"Josh, I want you to protect your sisters when I leave. Don't let them out of your sight!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!"

"I'm going to go back and tell them what I think of their attack."

Josh cheered as his father stood up.

A small tug on his pants leg made Jones look down.

"What is it Arra?"

"Why don't you get Zexy's daddy to help you?" she asked.

He ruffled her hair and she giggled.

"Good idea, Arra."

Jones left knowing his kids could take care of themselves.

* * *

AN: AN ALL OUT WAR BETWEEN THE ORGANIZATION AND THE MOB IS COMING UP!

It's really sad how excited I am...but it's super cool to me!

This chapter is all about Jones and his family (and a little about Davidson) but I like those characters! So there! *puts hands on hips and sticks tongue out*

I've already started chappie 10, so look out for it! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

"You know where our sixth member is?" Xemnas asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I was his caretaker," Jones said calmly.

He wasn't afraid of his boss and he certainly wasn't afraid of Zexion's leader.

"So you were keeping him imprisoned?"

"No, that was the leader. I simply took care of him and tried to protect him."

"Why are you here?" Saïx demanded.

"I don't think he should be locked up, but I'm not strong enough to break him out alone."

"So you're asking for our help?"

Jones nodded.

"I thought his 'family' would want to take charge of rescuing him."

Xemnas turned to his second-in-command.

"What do you think, Seven? You're right next to him in number, is he important?"

Jones couldn't believe that they were discussing his use to decide if they should save him.

"He is quite helpful and powerful," Saïx answered.

Xemnas nodded like that was what he had expected to hear.

He turned back to Jones.

"We shall help you."

The next three days were spent planning their attack to save Zexion.

Demyx wasn't included.

Xemnas decided that his slight hysteria about Zexion could ruin the whole thing.

He told Xigbar to keep Demyx busy.

Xigbar decided that the easiest way of doing so, was to have him continue 'fixing' Zexion's room.

When he informed Xemnas about Demyx's project, Xemnas had to keep himself from shouting.

He knew that it would take all of Demyx's focus and the musician wouldn't notice the rest of the Organization, save for Roxas, planning an attack.

Xigbar's decision worked well.

Demyx stayed oblivious inside Zexion's room.

"Tomorrow we'll portal into the basement of the leader's mansion," Vexen started.

As one of the smartest nobodies, and Zexion's adopted father, he was in charge of the battle plans.

"Jones will lead us to cell one, attacking anyone who gets in the way," he continued.

"Lexeaus will break down the door and grab Zexion. He'll take him back here and I'll come as well to take care of his eyes and any other injuries he's received."

The rest of you will find the leader and dispose of him."

Jones coughed nervously and the group all turned to stare at him.

"The thing is, I don't actually know EXACTLY where the leader lives in the mansion."

Xemnas lowered his eyes and glared.

"You aren't helping very much Jones."

"We weren't allowed in his wing, but permitted everywhere else. I know that much, but no more."

"That's better than nothing," Xaldin said.

Lexeaus nodded in agreement.

Xemnas looked at the clock.

"Meeting adjourned," he declared.

Jones watched the members trickle off to their own rooms.

Some of them walked off together.

Xemnas left last, closely followed by Saïx.

Jones walked to the Gray Area to sleep on one of the couches.

Lexeaus had shown him the way the first night he had arrived.

Lex had led him in and disappeared before he had even been able to ask where the bathroom was.

Jones crossed to a couch a laid down.

He tried to sleep for a while but wasn't successful.

Moonlight poured through huge glass windows.

Jones got up and strolled to the bank of windows.

He remembered his conversation with Zexion during his first week in cell one.

'Can you see the stars?'

Jones looked out the small, barred window near the top of the room.

'Yeah. Lots of them.'

What do they look like?"

Jones thought for a while.

'Pretty,' he finally said.

Zexion didn't reply.

'Why?' Jones asked.

'Because I never see the stars. They were always there and I never really saw them. I always took them for granted and looked through them.' He sighed. 'Now I never will,' he said sadly.

'Soon Zexion,' he thought. 'Soon you'll be free and you can see the stars.'

* * *

"It's almost finished!" Demyx declared as he looked around Zexion's room. "But something's missing."

He put his chin in his hand as he thought and turned slowly on the spot.

"Oh! I know!" he yelled in excitement.

He ran to his room, picked up the blue pillow that they both loved so much.

Whenever Zexion was in Demyx's room, he'd try and steal the comfortable cushion.

So many fights had been started over the little pillow that always ended with Zexion leaving in a huff.

Demyx would fume on his bed for a little while then feel bad that he had yelled at Zexion.

He'd pick up the pillow and portal to outside Zexion's door.

The musician would knock and the Schemer would open the door enough to see Demyx's big blue eyes filled with tears, holding the pillow out as a sign of repentance.

"I'm sorry."

Zexion would nod and open the door the rest of the way to let him in.

They would make up quickly and then just lay on the bed together, both having an equal share of the tiny pillow.

Demyx put the pillow on top of Zexion's new bed and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Roxas," the visitor answered as he pushed the door open.

He stared around in amazement.

"Wow, it looks great in here."

Demyx smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"You should ask Xemnas to let you decorate everyone's room. You're really good at it."

"Maybe later."

Roxas stopped looking around and looked at Demyx.

"Have you noticed that most of the Organization has been hidden away in the meeting room?" he asked.

"What? I've been in here for a while so I don't know what going on outside this room really."

"Well they seem to be spending all their time in there," Roxas explained. "What do you think is going on?"

Demyx shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they found out about an issue and needed to figure out a way to fix it."

Roxas looked unconvinced.

"I don't know. Even Larxene was included," he said slowly.

"What? Well then something must be really wrong!"

"We should ask them what's up."

"Okay."

Demyx followed Roxas out of the room.

* * *

AN: YAY! Demyx finished Zexy's room! And he might be about to find out about the attempt to rescue Zexion!

Oh, and Jones is going to kick the leader's butt as hard as possible for being an awful person.

The big fight should be in the next chapter! WOOT!

See ya soon!


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean we can't help?" Demyx demanded.

Xemnas just sat in his chair and stared at them.

"Why do you look down on us? Zexion is my boyfriend and I'd do anything-!"

"That's exactly why you can't come," Xemnas cut across him. "You're too attached to him and that could ruin the plan. Stay here with Roxas and wait. We shouldn't be away for too long."

Xemnas rose from his seat and strolled to the door.

When he reached it, he turned back.

"And if I find either of you at the base, don't believe for a second that you won't be fired at the very least."

And with that, Xemnas pulled the door open and left.

* * *

"It's almost time," Vexen said as he looked at a clock.

He looked up to see the eight members who were going to help take Zexion back and remove the boss.

"Hey dudes!" Xigbar yelled from his place by the window.

Everyone turned to him.

"All those who are going to teach that monster a lesson, get ready!"

Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene stepped forward.

Xigbar walked over to them and took his place.

Xemnas stood in front of them.

"We are going to wait until 4, 5, and Jones have retrieved our sixth member then follow Jones to the leader's section and kill him."

Xemnas turned to Vexen, Lexaeus, and Jones.

"You should go soon."

The trio nodded.

Lexaeus summoned a portal.

"We shall be back soon."

Lexaeus walked through followed by Vexen.

Jones took a last look around the room before passing through the portal after the pair.

They came out in a basement corridor of the leader's mansion.

Jones stared around as he tried to figure out which hall they were in.

"Okay, we need to go straight until we reach a divided passage. We take the left one and keep going until we find another turning and take a right. We should reach cell one soon after that."

He started walking and Vexen and Lexaeus followed.

They reached a fork and took the left path.

After a little while they reached another fork and went right.

The passage was very dark and Vexen and Lexaeus had a hard time keeping up with Jones.

"Here," he said shortly as he glared at the metal door.

"Lexaeus?" Vexen asked quietly.

The huge man nodded slightly and summoned his tomahawk, Skysplitter.

He bludgeoned the door until it finally flew inwards.

The trio rushed inside and gasped at what they saw.

There was nothing in the cell but a skeleton hanging from the chains on the walls.

"He's not here!" Vexen yelled in shock.

The yell echoed slightly around the room for a couple of seconds before petering out.

"Yes…I…am," a harsh and raspy voice answered with difficulty.

The trio stared around as they tried to figure out where the voice had come from.

"Zexion?" Jones called softly.

A small movement came from the skeleton.

They stared at the skeleton before recognizing it.

"ZEXION!"

Zexion was hanging motionless from the chains that secured him to the wall.

There were 3 on each arm and four on each leg.

Two wrapped around his chest, one around his waist, and a thin one around his neck.

It was obvious if he wasn't held up by the chains, there would be no way for him not stand.

His cheeks were sunken and hollow suggesting mistreatment and malnutrition.

The cloak all of the Organization wore was missing and the remnants of his shirt hung in small clumps off his tiny frame.

Cuts, bruises, and half healed whip marks ravaged his entire body and his hair had been cut brutally short.

The filthy bandage around his eyes was almost black with congealed blood suggesting that his sight had been targeted again.

It was clear that he was half dead.

The trio ran up to him and stared.

"Lexaeus, get him down," Vexen commanded.

The huge man nodded and stepped up to him.

As he put a hand out, Zexion's thin frame shook and he used all of his energy to pull away.

Lexeaus was shocked and hurt.

"Zexion, what did I-?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Don't touch me!" Zexion yelled weakly.

Small tears leaked out of the corners of Zexion's eyes.

Vexen and Lexaeus hated watching Zexion cry out of terror. Terror that they had helped to create just by being near him.

"Zexion," Lexaeus said softly.

The boy whimpered at the mention of his name and more tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Zexion, we just want to help," Vexen said calmly.

Again he shivered and tried to pull away.

If either Vexen or Lexaeus had a heart, it would have broken at the sight of such a defeated Zexion.

Jones DID have a heart and he could feel Zexion's pain. He may have only known the boy for a short time, but he still cared for him like a nephew.

"Zexion," Vexen tried again, "please let us help you."

"N-no. I-I don't w-want to be touched," he stuttered through his tears. "N-never again."

'If we can't touch him, how are we supposed to save him?'

* * *

AN: So poor Zexion's finally been broken. He was crushed by the leader and now how are they supposed to save him?

I feel bad that I lied in the last AN. I said the fight would be in this chapter, BUT IT'S NOT! I'm sorry. I promise, PROMISE, that it will be in chapter 12! I'll start writing it soon, so just be patient.


	12. Chapter 12

Zexion was hanging motionless from the chains that secured him to the wall.

There were 3 on each arm and four on each leg.

Two wrapped around his chest, one around his waist, and a thin one around his neck.

It was obvious if he wasn't held up by the chains, there would be no way for him not stand.

His cheeks were sunken and hollow suggesting mistreatment and malnutrition.

The cloak all of the Organization wore was missing and the remnants of his shirt hung in small clumps off his tiny frame.

Cuts, bruises, and half healed whip marks ravaged his entire body and his hair had been cut brutally short.

The filthy bandage around his eyes was almost black with congealed blood suggesting that his sight had been targeted again.

It was clear that he was half dead.

The trio ran up to him and stared.

"Lexaeus get him down," Vexen commanded.

The huge man nodded and stepped up to him.

As he put a hand out, Zexion's thin frame shook and he used all of his energy to pull away.

Lexeaus was shocked and hurt.

"Zexion, what did I-?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Don't touch me!" Zexion yelled weakly.

Small tears leaked out of the corners of Zexion's eyes.

Vexen and Lexaeus hated watching Zexion cry out of terror. Terror that they had helped to create just by being near him.

"Zexion," Lexaeus said softly.

The boy whimpered at the mention of his name and more tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Zexion, we just want to help," Vexen said calmly.

Again he shivered and tried to pull away.

If either Vexen or Lexaeus had a heart, it would have broken at the sight of such a defeated Zexion.

Jones DID have a heart and he could feel Zexion's pain. He may have only known the boy for a short time, but he still cared for him like a nephew.

"Zexion," Vexen tried again, "please let us help you."

"N-no. I-I don't w-want to be touched," he stuttered through his tears. "N-never again."

'If we can't touch him, how are we supposed to save him?'

The trio pondered their dilemma.

"Why don't we use our elements?" Lexaeus suggested.

"No," Vexen said shortly, eyes distant. "Ice would be much too cold on his wounds and you wouldn't be able to make your earth soft enough."

'I wish we hadn't been forced to learn how to use our elements as a weapon only. Healing and such would have been a good idea,' Vexen thought.

Jones sighed.

"If only we could use a cloud to get him down," he said wistfully.

"Yes! A cloud! Perfect idea!" Vexen yelled.

He stuck out his hand and opened a portal.

"Xaldin," he called. "Xaldin, could you come here for a moment?"

The tall man stepped through the portal.

He took a quick look around before turning to Vexen.

"Why did you call me? Having too much trouble?" he mocked.

"Actually, yes," Vexen replied. "Zexion will not allow us to touch him so we need you to move him."

Wind surrounded Zexion's frame and he squirmed as the wind created a protective layer between him and the chains.

Xaldin summoned his lances and cut Zexion out of his cuffs.

When he finished, Zexion crumpled to the floor and the air caught him; he floated a few feet off the ground.

"That worked well," Jones commented.

"Indeed," Vexen added.

"Where do I take him?"

"My lab."

Vexen opened another portal and led the group through.

Xaldin laid Zexion's weak form on a table.

"Is that all you need?" Xaldin asked.

Vexen nodded and Xaldin opened his own portal and returned to his room.

The scientist turned to the other two men.

"I need you two to help me."

Lexaeus nodded in understanding but Jones didn't.

"With what?"

Vexen looked down sadly.

"He's going to fight me when I try to heal him, so I need to give him a sedative. He's going to hate all of us, especially me for this, but you need to hold him down until I can inject him."

Zexion heard Vexen's words and immediately started trying to get off the lab table.

Even in his almost dead state, he was making a good effort.

Jones and Lexaeus were at his side in seconds and pinning him down.

The teen was struggling like a wild animal that had just been backed into a corner.

"No! Don't!" Zexion cried in terror. "Don't touch me! I don't want to be touched! I don't want to be touched! Never again!"

"Calm down Zexion! We're just trying to help!" Jones yelled.

"Zexion," Lexaeus started, voice calm, "please don't resist. We are not trying to hurt you," he soothed.

Zexion's wide eyes shrank and he stopped bucking.

Vexen inserted the needle into Zexion's forearm and injected the sedative.

The teen's eyes glazed over and slowly closed.

"There," Vexen said with a sigh. "I can finally start healing him. Please move him to a bed."

He crossed to the sink and washed his hands while Lexaeus and Jones gently carried Zexion's limp body to a hospital bed.

* * *

Xaldin stepped out of his portal and Xigbar turned to look at him.

They started walking to the Gray Area.

"What'd they want?" Xigbar asked.

"Help moving 6," he answered.

"So we've reclaimed our Little One?"

Xaldin nodded.

"But he's in a bad condition; almost dead and won't let anyone touch him."

"Even more reason to make the leader suffer the worst punishment."

They reached the door to the Gray Area.

"Ready?"

"Don't we need Jones?"

"I almost forgot about him."

Xaldin opened a portal and called Jones through.

The three of them stepped into the room.

"Everyone is here now," Xemnas announced. "Jones will take us to the leader so we can kill him."

Jones stepped forward.

"Let's go."

Xemnas nodded and a large portal opened behind him.

Again they came out in an empty hallway.

"Where are we?"

"Aren't you supposed to know?" Saïx snarled.

"I've already told you that I haven't been EVERYWHERE in the mansion. This could easily be a restricted area or an unused one."

"That doesn't help Jones!"

"Give me a minute."

Jones stared at the walls and floor.

"The wall paper is good, but not exquisite, and the floor is covered by tile, not marble," he said to himself.

"What does that mean?" Saïx demanded.

"We're in a public part of the mansion. Any one is allowed here."

He turned slowly on the spot.

"We need to go…this way."

He pointed to the left.

The group headed the way he pointed.

Soon the floor was marble and the wallpaper was pressed gold.

"This is his wing," Jones said quietly, shaking slightly.

They continued down the hall.

Before long they reached a mahogany door.

"This must be it," Xemnas stated as he stared up at the door.

"Time to get the party started!" Xigbar yelled with a laugh.

"Indeed," Xemnas replied.

The door swung open.

* * *

AN: BUM BUM BAH!

Okay so the fight wasn't in this chapter. I'm sorry! I SWEAR it'll be in the next chapter! If it isn't, (WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE!) you can maul me.

So Zexion is saved! Yay! And the leader is going to die!

I can't remember what else I was going to say so...see ya soon!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This chapter is going to be a little weird because it's split up into groups after a short joined intro. You'll see what I mean. Also, this chapter is going to be LOOONG.

And, all the events are happening at the same time.

The leader was lying majestically on a lounger facing them.

It seemed like every member of the mob surrounded him.

The leader was quite safe from the group and he simply stared at them.

His smile turned into a glare when he recognized his man.

"Jones!" he snapped. "Why are you leading trespassers? You're on our side!"

"You killed my wife! I loved her!" he roared. "You hurt my family and tortured a defenseless boy!"

'Tortured a defenseless boy?' the members of the Organization wondered. 'That doesn't sound like OUR Zexion.'

"He isn't defenseless!" the leader shot back. "He made that gun explode in my hand, remember?"

He held up his burned hand that was wrapped in white bandages.

"There's no way Zexion could have done that!" an angry voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see Lexaeus stepping out a portal.

"I thought you were taking care of Zexion?" Jones asked.

"He's sleeping," Vexen said calmly as he strode out from behind the big man. "His sedative will keep him out long enough for most of his wounds to heal."

"His eyes won't be fixed at that point though!"

He ran up to the leader, knocking the guards out of the way, and grabbed him by the throat.

"When you blinded him you took away his access to his illusions!"

"Are you his lover?" the leader asked with a mocking smile.

"NO! I'm his best friend and protector!"

"Good job," the leader said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" Lex screamed and slammed the leader's head into a wall.

Blood trickled down his face and he smiled.

"You seem to care about him more than that. Do you secretly love him?"

Lex smashed the leader's face into the wall again.

"I've been Zexion's protector for years! Since he was little Ienzo! This is the first time any harm has come to him and you're going to pay for it!" he yelled furiously. "He's trying to heal now, but he'll never be the same! Medicine and potions can only do so much!"

The leader's face lost its mocking smile and turned to a scowl.

"You removed him from my dungeon?" he demanded.

"Yes! We saved him from all the pain you were putting him through!"

"Guards!" the leader roared. "Shoot them!"

Bullets flew at the group from all sides and the group broke into several smaller groups.

MARLUXIA/VEXEN'S FIGHT

Vexen made an ice wall to protect them, while Marluxia sent his vines out to strangle and attack the guards.

The pair was smiling and laughing as they performed their jobs.

A wayward bullet found its way into their encampment and embedded itself in Marluxia's chest.

"MARLUXIA!" Vexen screamed as he watched the botanist fall.

He ran over to him and dropped down next to his wounded boyfriend.

Marluxia looked up at him and managed to smile through coughs that shook his entire being and brought blood seeping out of his mouth.

"I'm alright," he managed to choke out as his own dark blood rained down his chest.

Vexen fortified his ice barrier before ripping Marluxia's cloak open and pulling out a small scalpel out of his pocket.

He fought hard to keep his tears at bay as he stared at the sight of Marluxia's chest.

While normally a good tan and well defined muscles decorated his stomach, all was lost in the raging sea of red.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

Marluxia nodded and braced himself.

Vexen located the bullet wound with difficulty but managed to find it.

He hated himself as he cut into Marluxia's chest to remove the bullet.

Marluxia forced himself to stay still and not cry out.

Vexen pulled out the small piece of metal and took a potion out of his other pocket.

"I'm glad I had an extra with me from when I was treating Zexion," he said as he poured the liquid down Marluxia's throat.

Marluxia watched as his skin healed itself; skin latching onto other skin and forming a bond.

After a few moments, he looked fine except for the blood he was still covered in.

"If I hadn't removed the bullet, it would have stayed in your chest and slowly killed you," Vexen said sadly.

"I'm glad for that then," Marluxia panted.

He looked up and noticed Vexen's glassy eyes.

"I'm fine Vexen! Really!"

Vexen nodded slightly and hugged Marluxia tightly as if to reassure himself.

When Vexen let go of him, he jumped to his feet.

"Come on Vexy! We have to make the leader feel the pain of hurting our members!"

"You're right. We have to avenge Zexion."

Marluxia resumed sending out vines and Vexen kept his ice wall strong while sending out the occasional blast of ice.

XIGBAR/XALDIN/LUXORD'S FIGHT

The trio was fighting its way through the rush of guards in an attempt to reach Lexaeus and help him kill the leader.

Xigbar used his control of space and helped move the trio around the room easily and quickly. Occasionally he would put them on the ceiling for seconds at a time because they had a good shot but were vulnerable.

Xaldin used his lances combined with the wind to make a tornado of death. Any guard caught in the grip of the wind was picked up and chopped into pieces by the slashing weapons.

Xigbar and Luxord worked as a team because Luxord couldn't do anything by himself.

Luxord would either trap a small amount of guards with his cards or freeze time and let Xigbar shoot the trapped men.

He wished he could freeze time longer but it drained him quickly and he couldn't pass out here.

Xigbar was having a blast as he teleported around the room, shooting any enemies within range.

As he moved around, he kept an eye on Xaldin and Luxord making sure they didn't get hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the guards point his gun at Luxord's back. Luxord, who was trying to summon enough cards to encircle a group of guards, didn't notice the danger.

As Xigbar watched, he saw Luxord sway on his feet and realized how much power the man was using. If he kept carrying on as he was, Luxord would soon be unconscious.

Just as he managed to point his arrowguns at the guard, a vine appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the man's neck.

Xigbar saw Marluxia staring at the guard too and was intensely grateful.

"Thanks Flower Boy!" he called.

Marluxia flipped him off in response but laughed.

XEMNAS/SAIX'S FIGHT

Xemnas watched the fight around him with little interest.

Next to him, his second-in-command assessed.

"What do you think, Seven?" Xemnas asked.

"I think we will win this fight easily," he replied. "Our men are much stronger and theirs are using old weaponry."

Xemnas nodded.

"Good. How much longer should it take to achieve our victory?"

"Not long sir, but it's going to be rather uninteresting to watch from the sidelines. Don't you agree?"

Xemnas turned to him.

"You want to join in, don't you?"

It was Saïx's turn to nod.

"Very well. It's as if you're a dog on a leash begging to be allowed to chase the cars."

Xemnas watched as Saïx's eyes burned yellow and his hair became mangy and fangs appeared in his mouth.

In his hands appeared a large claymore than he had to hold with both of his hands.

He turned to his Superior.

"Go on," Xemnas said simply.

Saïx growled and ran into the fight.

"Go be a good dog and please your master," Xemnas said to the Saïx's retreating back.

Saïx ravaged anyone and anything he came in contact with and Xemnas smiled.

AXEL'S FIGHT

Axel was on a team by himself and he was simply shooting fire all over the room.

Blazes covered all the furniture within his reach except for anything that could harm someone on his side.

He summoned his chakrams and lit each spike with a little flame and started throwing them at the guards surrounding the room.

Several fell screaming soon after.

They writhed on the ground and Axel regained his weapons just to throw them again at the guards.

Spikes pierced their heads and sides and they were soon quieted.

Axel was enjoying himself immensely knowing that he was doing the right thing.

Never before in his life had he ever been this sure of himself and was reveling in the feeling.

'If only Mom could see me now,' he thought before reprimanding himself.

'You don't have a mother you idiot!' a rational voice yelled in his head.

'Lea did,' a hopeful voice replied.

'Yeah, but you're AXEL!' the first voice reminded him. 'Lea is dead!'

'But he's still a part of you! You can call his mother your mother if you want because you're basically the same person!'

Axel shook his head and went back to spraying fire.

LEX'S FIGHT

Lexaeus started shaking the leader.

"You're little one was tough," the leader chocked. "He fought us for the longest time and it was very boring to watch him resist us, but that changed soon enough," he whispered.

"You monster!" Lexaeus yelled as he continued shaking the leader.

"And it was so rewarding to watch his spirit finally break! He just gave in and started taking the beatings we gave him. He just hung there and cried and cried. It was a sight to see."

Lexaeus punched him in the mouth and the leader spat blood in his face.

"Why did you do that to him?" he demanded.

"Because of what he did to my hand!"

"I've already told you he couldn't have done that! You had his sight and then you took his hands so there was absolutely no way he could have hurt you!" Lex snapped.

"Then why did the gun explode?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS A FAKE!" Lex roared.

The leader's face grew red and he was angry.

"WHAT?"

"Yes! Vexen made a fake to give you so we could get Zexion back!"

The leader suddenly hit Lex in the face with enough force to make the man let go of him.

He ran across the room and reached Vexen unscathed.

Before Vexen could turn, the leader grabbed him and squeezed his throat as hard as possible.

Vexen started sputtering and Marluxia heard the sound.

He turned to see the leader strangling Vexen.

As he tried to get to him, the leader backhanded him and sent him flying into the ice.

He hit it sharply and was knocked unconscious.

Vexen started turning blue.

No one else knew that Vexen was dying.

* * *

Roxas sat on Zexion's new bed and watched Demyx pace back and forth in front of him.

He turned to stare at Roxas.

"What do I do?" he demanded. "Zexy's in pain and I have no idea where he is! Everyone else is gone and I can't do anything!"

Roxas gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Demyx, I really am, but I don't know."

Demyx dropped down onto the bed next to him and started crying.

Roxas put an arm around him.

"Vexen would know where he is," he said after he had calmed down a little.

"Why don't you go talk to him then?"

"I will," Demyx said as he stood up.

When he reached the door, he turned back.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Roxas was surprised.

"You want me to come?"

"Yeah. I can't do this alone," he said sadly.

Roxas got up and joined him at the door.

"Thanks."

Roxas nodded.

They walked down to Vexen's lab in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Demyx knocked politely on the door but no one answered him.

"Vexen?" he called.

No response.

"Guess he's not here," Roxas said and started to leave.

Demyx on the other hand turned the knob, found it unlocked, and walked in.

"Demyx!" Roxas hissed. "What are you doing?"

Demyx ignored him and looked around the room.

The lab was empty except for one of the beds that had a lump of sheets lying on it.

"Vexen?" he called again.

Still no reply.

He started walking around inspecting the tools that were left out.

As he passed the bed he noticed a spot of color.

He peered closer and recognized it as slate.

'Zexy's hair is that color,' he thought miserably.

On an instinct he reached out and touched the color.

As soon as he touched it, the spot of color moved.

"Ah!" he yelled as he jumped back in surprise.

"What is it?"

"This thing moved!"

Roxas came to stand next to Demyx and touched the color too.

The spot moved again and the sheets slid down slightly to reveal a familiar sight.

Demyx gasped as he recognized what was under the sheets.

"Zexion," he said slowly.

He pulled the sheets down farther to see all of his love's face.

"Zexy!" he cried out in surprise.

Zexion's face wasn't much better than it had been when Vexen, Lexaeus, and Jones took him from cell one.

It was washed so the blood wasn't as thick but it was still a thoroughly depressing picture.

Zexion shifted again and slowly woke up.

"Demyx?" he asked in confusion as he recognized the blond's scent.

"ZEXY!" Demyx shrieked as he threw his arms around Zexion and hugged him tightly.

"NO!" Zexion screamed. "Don't touch me!"

Tears sprang to Demyx's eyes as Zexion shook with terror.

"Zexy?" he asked in a hurt voice.

Zexion just scooted a little way away from him.

* * *

AN:THE MOB! THE EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN THE ORGANIZATION AND THE MOB IS FINALLY HERE!

Lexaeus and Vexen originally weren't supposed to be in the fight. Also, when Lex is angry, HE FREAKING SCREAMS! He doesn't stay quiet; he lets you KNOW he's mad.

Also, I'm not bagging on Luxord, but his boss fight isn't a fight! It's a friggin' minigame! That's why he can't fight by himself.

The way I wanted to write Xemnas and Saix's part was: 'The pair stood making out in the corner. They were positive their subordinates could take care of the fight without them.'  
XD But I couldn't because Saix had to fight and I had to make dog jokes.

For Axel I was drawing a blank on what to write so that crap came out instead.

And Lex gets to shine.

I'm going to be putting up a preview for an upcoming chapter in case I can't update for a while. I hope you like it!

But I'm really sorry that this chapter is over 2 times as long as usual but I said the fight would be epic so it took a lot of words.

Anyway, I gotta go. See ya soon! *hopefully*

PREVIEW! Zexion slid backwards until he reached the edge of the bed and fell off the edge. The leader stared down at him and Demyx and Roxas lay unconscious on the floor at his feet.

Wow. This went a lot farther than I expected it to go...

EDIT: I had to go back and change this chapter because I temporarily forgot that Zexion is still blind...My bad.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm so sorry this took me so long! But part of it isn't my fault! Fanfiction isn't letting me post anything so I'm going to post this as soon as I can! AND give you another chapter! That fair?

Vexen continued spluttering as the crushing fingers kept his windpipe closed.

All he could do was stare at the leader; raging eyes scaring him more than he wished to admit.

He tore his face away and saw Marluxia lying unconscious five feet away.

Tears burned the back of his eyes.

He tried to remove the hand killing him but the leader's grip was too strong.

Vexen felt himself getting light-headed.

"Someone…help," he rasped.

The leader smirked at him.

"No one knows you're dying," he whispered savagely, "and no one cares."

"No…"

"Yes Vexen. Now do you see what happens when you go against me?"

Vexen swayed.

The leader noticed and laughed.

"Not long now."

The scientist knew it was true. Slivers of his being started fading away slowly.

He turned to look at Marluxia's still form again.

"I'm sorry…'Luxia," he managed before his eyes rolled back in his head.

The leader yelled in triumph.

All the people in the room, guards and Organization members alike, turned as he let go of Vexen.

It seemed to take the scientist a long time to fall and the Organization could only stare in horror.

Their cold, distant, annoying member was fading.

"YOU BASTARD!" someone yelled.

Moments later an arrow from Xigbar's gun was buried in the leader's burned hand.

The leader yelled in pain and anger.

A shot was heard and everyone looked up to see Xigbar's eyes widen before crashing to the ground.

Xaldin ran forward and caught him in his arms.

"Xigbar?" he asked worriedly. "What is it? Where are you hurt?"

The Freeshooter pointed at his neck with a shaky finger.

In the crevice where neck met shoulder, was a small hole that was bleeding profusely.

Fire burned in Xaldin's eyes as he looked at the leader.

"Are you happy now?" he demanded. "Two of our members are dying, three are unconscious, and one is half-dead in our lab!"

"That's not true," the leader replied coolly. "THREE are dying."

He pointed.

"SAIX!" Xemnas yelled.

Saïx was on the ground covered in blood.

He had several gashes on his body that were evident through his torn clothing and an 'x' shaped wound on his face.

Xemnas was at his side in seconds.

He gently lifted his lover's head and laid it gently on his lap.

"Saïx? Saïx? Saïx say something!" he shouted.

Suddenly a portal opened and Axel's eyes grew huge as a small figure stepped out of it.

"Roxas…" he whispered.

Roxas looked around in awe.

"Whoa…"

The leader took advantage of his temporary stillness and grabbed him.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled.

The blonde started struggling to get out of the leader's grip.

The leader pulled a small gun out of his pocket.

"Don't try anything!" he warned.

He put his head next to the boy's ear.

"Listen here. You are going to open another one of those things you came through and you're going to lead me back to your lab. Understand?"

Roxas nodded slowly.

"Roxas don't do it!" Axel shouted.

"I'm sorry Axel," he said sadly and opened a portal.

Small tears fell down his cheeks as the leader pulled him through.

The portal closed behind him.

The leader twisted his arm behind him.

Roxas yelped in pain and surprise.

"Now where's your lab?"

Roxas started walking toward the correct basement corridor.

They were at the lab in minutes.

The leader opened the door and threw him inside where he landed painfully on the ground.

Demyx turned.

"Oh Roxas, did you-?" he started before the leader walked in.

He gasped.

"Who are you?"

"Demyx! Go!" Roxas yelled from the floor.

"Shut up!" the leader demanded as he kicked Roxas in the stomach.

Demyx's eyes widened.

"Don't do that!" he shouted as the leader kicked him again.

The leader stepped away from the blonde who immediately curled up in a ball.

"I have some unfinished business here," the leader said casually. "So if you would please move."

Demyx looked at him and realized he meant Zexion.

"No!"

He jumped out of his seat next to Zexion's bed and spread his arms in front of the boy.

"I will kill you if you try and stop me," the leader hissed.

"He's not kidding Demyx! Vexen, Xigbar, and Saïx are all dying!"

Demyx summoned his sitar.

"I don't care! He's not going to hurt Zexion anymore!"

"You think that thing is going to prevent me?" he jeered.

Before the Nocturne could move, the leader slammed his head into the wall.

"DEMYX!"

The leader looked down at the boy in the bed.

Zexion was sleeping.

He was facing the leader, small hand clutching the blanket covering him.

The bandage around his eyes was fresh and most of his injuries were being treated.

Zexion woke up at that moment.

"Demyx…" he mumbled sleepily.

"Your boyfriend's busy," the leader replied.

"You!" Zexion yelled and backed up.

"Zexion!" Roxas shouted. "Run!"

The leader laughed and turned to face him.

"You're so stupid blondie. Zexion is blind. Even if he tried to run, he wouldn't be able to see where he was going."

Roxas gasped.

"If that's all then. I have a kid to get rid of."

The leader turned back to Zexion.

Zexion tried to back up but reached the edge of the bed,

The leader smiled and slowly raised his gun.

"ZEXION!"

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

AN: I know I had a preview but that didn't work for the story…

And I know that I ended a similar way before but I DON'T CARE!

But now I'm back at school so that means updates!

I wrote a whole chapter and a half for you today so there! Nyah! :P

Okay so I'm going to go type up another chapter and post it! See ya then!


	15. Chapter 15

The fight continued after the leader and Roxas disappeared.

Xemnas and Xaldin were distraught by their dying lovers and battled fiercely.

Axel was angry that the leader had the gall to kidnap his best friend and burned guards to a crisp without care.

Lexaeus was slumped on the ground where the leader had knocked him out. Marluxia and Luxord were also lying where they had passed out.

With the three upset members, the guards were soon all dead.

Xemnas joined Saïx again.

Saïx's eyes were closed and as Xemnas watched his breathing slowed.

He tore several strips of fabric off of his cloak and tied them as a tourniquet around his arms and legs, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

Xaldin found Xigbar lying where he left him.

Xigbar was also bleeding from his wound.

"D-Don't worry Xiggy," he said with a shake in his voice. "We'll get you some help."

Xigbar smiled at him.

"I know Xally. I know you'll try, but our doctor is fading."

He raised his hand with difficulty and pointed to Vexen.

Vexen was on the floor close to Marluxia. Even as they watched, the scientist faded more and more.

"We have to find a way to reverse that! We need him to take care of everyone!"

"Xally," Xigbar said weakly. Xaldin looked back at him with concern. "You don't know how to save him. You don't know how to save me or Saïx either. I want you to take care of Luxord for me. Okay?"

"Don't you dare die on me!" Xaldin yelled with tears in his eyes.

Xigbar could see through his anger to his fear.

"Sorry Xally. Saïx is going to start fading soon and I will too."

"NO!"

Xaldin got an idea.

It was a chance but it was all he had.

"Superior!" he yelled as he turned to the man. "Use your power and get him!"

"What?"

"Vexen! His being is fading into nothingness! You can bring the pieces back!"

Xemnas blinked in surprise.

Why had he never thought of that before?

"I-I can try," he stuttered.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Xemnas felt around for Vexen.

Shards of many people brushed past him but none of them were the scientist.

Finally he found a small piece of the person he was looking for and grasped it tightly.

He sent the piece back to Vexen and closed the rest of him out. Only the pieces already inside were going to be in the nothingness with him.

It took a painfully long time to locate all of the scientist's missing pieces but Xemnas managed it.

When Vexen had all of his lost shards, he stirred.

"Ow…" he mumbled as he sat up and looked around. "Great, so many I have to take care of."

He sighed and got to his feet.

"Come on. We better get to the lab."

Xaldin stood up, leading Xigbar carefully, and Xemnas picked up Saïx.

Vexen opened a portal to his lab and walked through.

He was faced with an amazing scene.

Roxas was curled up on the floor and Demyx was unconscious by a pair of feet.

But even more shocking was the figure the feet belonged to.

The leader was by the bed with his gun in Zexion's face and his finger on the trigger.

"ZEXION!" he screamed.

The leader pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

The leader laughed and lowered his gun.

He gasped.

A layer of ice kept his bullet in midair.

"VEXEN!"

He turned to see the scientist with his hand outstretched.

"Excuse me sir," he said with mock courtesy, "but visiting hours are over and I have many patients to take care of so I'll need to ask you to leave."

"No!"

"You can leave here alive or we will kill you," Xemnas spat as he stepped out of the portal with Saïx in his arms. He turned to Vexen. "Jones is trying to wake the others. One of them will bring him here with the rest."

Vexen nodded.

"Good, he's being useful," Vexen said.

Jones hadn't been able to do much in the fight because he was a vulnerable Somebody and could have easily been killed.

Vexen glared at the leader.

"Since you're still here I'm assuming you want to die," he said coldly.

The leader glared back.

"I just want to kill him and be on my way," he explained.

Xemnas lowered his eyes.

"I'm sick of you trying to kill my members!" he snarled. "Try it one more time and you'll find yourself in a place where living people don't belong!"

The leader laughed.

"I don't believe you. Though I did think that Vexen would die and you somehow prevented that from happening."

He looked slightly uneasy.

"I think you should trust his threat," Xaldin said. "He isn't one for empty threats and neither am I."

Xaldin summoned his lances while the other two summoned their weapons.

"We are in the highest four of our Organization and are quite powerful. You don't want to cross us."

Vexen smiled.

"Too bad you already have."

Xemnas wielded his Ethereal Blades with a smile.

"You can have the honors Vexen," he said with a small bow. "But we get to help after your first shot."

Vexen nodded.

"Fine."

He formed an icicle in his hand and threw it forcefully at the leader.

It slammed through his shoulder and a lance went through his other shoulder.

Xemnas used his blades to cut him up.

Then Vexen stopped them.

"We shouldn't be the one to kill him."

He turned to the frozen figure on the bed.

"Zexion," he said quietly. The boy jumped slightly. "You can kill him."

Zexion got off the bed and grabbed a scalpel off the tray next to him.

"I HATE you!" he yelled at the leader who instinctively tried to back up. "You took my eyesight AND my power in one hit!" Zexion kept advancing. "So it's slow death by scalpel for you!"

The leader was pinned against the wall by a second lance replacing the icicle.

Zexion smiled.

"Aren't you glad you attacked me?" he asked sweetly.

The leader's eyes grew wide.

* * *

AN: The leader's dead! YAY! Finally!

There's like one chapter left. Maybe two...? And then it's done! Happy?

Well see ya then!


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

For the next week Vexen had his hands full.

Xigbar and Saïx had very serious injuries and he had to spend most of his time dealing with the two of them.

Zexion was still in bad shape and still wouldn't let Vexen touch him so he kept the boy sedated most of the time.

Xemnas and Axel had only needed a check up and spent their time at the bedsides of Saïx and Roxas.

Lexaeus, Demyx, Luxord, and Roxas all woke up within a couple hours and were mostly fine. Roxas had a few cracked ribs but that was the worst of it.

Xaldin scampered back and forth between checking up on Xigbar and Luxord.

Any free time Vexen had was spent doting on Marluxia.

Marluxia had cracked his head pretty hard on the ice and didn't wake up for a few days. Vexen just stood beside the bed, holding his hand tightly as he slept.

Silent tears slipped out of his eyes every now and then and the other members averted their gaze.

After Marluxia awoke, Vexen lost no time in berating him.

He yelled at the pinkette for not being careful during the fight.

Marluxia just laid in bed and let him shout. He smiled knowing that Vexen was only angry because he had been worried.

By the end of the week, there were only three members still being treated.

Xigbar and Saïx were no longer in critical condition so Vexen could spend more time trying to find a way to give Zexion his eyesight back.

Potions and healing spells didn't seem to work so he tried everything he could think of.

After several weeks without success, he was close to giving up.

"I can't figure it out!" he yelled in frustration, pounding his fist on the lab table. "What am I missing?"

Marluxia walked up behind him and hugged him gently.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "you're going to figure it out."

Vexen turned around and buried his face in Marluxia's chest.

"I can't do it! It's too hard!"

His voice was muffled, but Marluxia understood him perfectly.

He pulled away and looked into his scientist's eyes.

"I don't believe what I just heard. Vexen saying that he can't do something? My ears must be mistaken."

Vexen held his gaze.

"You held me correctly. I don't know how to fix Zexion's eyes."

He tore his eyes and looked down.

"I am the worst guardian in the world," he muttered.

Marluxia lowered his eyes.

"Don't say that! You took excellent care of him! You were forced to help that man and Zexion was important to you so he was used by him! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Vexen didn't look up.

"Say whatever you want, but I'm not going to believe you."

Marluxia looked at him while he thought.

A sly smirk crossed his face.

"Nothing I say can make you feel better?" he asked with a cocky tone.

Vexen nodded.

"What about something I can do?"

Vexen's head shot up.

"What are you thinking?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Vexen kept looking at him suspiciously until the pinkette winked.

"No," he said firmly. "I don't have time. I have to figure what to do."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? You just said you couldn't do it."

A light shined in Vexen's eyes.

"I know what to do now."

Marluxia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I knew you could."

He let go of Vexen and stepped back.

"Go get Zexy's eyes back."

Vexen nodded and walked out of the room.

"Do you understand?"

Demyx nodded and held Zexion's hand tightly.

"May I get started?"

Demyx braced himself and closed his eyes, holding Zexion's hand even tighter so he wouldn't run away.

Vexen took a breath and cut Zexion's cheek quickly.

He turned to Demyx and did the same.

"I'm done."

Demyx opened his eyes and touched his cheek gently.

"That didn't hurt very much."

"It wasn't supposed to. I just needed some of your blood to finish."

"Why did you need my blood?"

"Because you're what Zexion cares most for and that was essential. I needed some of his essence also."

Vexen patched up Demyx's cheek then did the same to Zexion.

"It should be done in a few days," he said. "Thank you."

Demyx smiled.

"Anything that helps cure Zexy!" he chirped.

Vexen nodded and returned to his lab.

"It's done," Vexen breathed. "Zexion just has to take it."

"Very good Vexy," Marluxia said from his place on a nearby stool. "Now get some-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before Vexen collapsed for exhaustion.

Marluxia sighed and picked him.

"You need to get some more sleep. I know you're experiments are important, but still is more."

He put Vexen in his bed and tucked him in.

Vexen suddenly woke up.

"I need to give Zexion the potion!" he cried out as he sat up.

"Calm down Vexy, I'll give Zexion the potion. Just sleep."

Vexen nodded and laid back down.

"This ordeal is finally almost over."

Zexion took the potion and slowly regained his eyesight.

He started returning to his normal self and stopped pushing people away.

Demyx was thrilled with the change and never left his side.

Two weeks later, he was completely cured.

* * *

AN: It's finally finished! :D I'm a little sad that it's over but also extremely relieved.

I had a hard time finishing this because I couldn't figure out how to get Zexy's eyes back, but I buckled down during Photo and finished!

Did you like it? Are you sad it's over? Well you're gonna have to get used to it!

Sorry for being mean.


End file.
